Incomparable
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Era curiosa la situación de ambos collares. Ambos estaban hechos para dos personas, para compartirse y atesorarse de por vida. Pese a eso, uno se encontraba abandonado, solo y sin su otra mitad, llorando en la oscuridad de la jungla de Tauro. Mientras que el otro yacía con dueño, recibiendo el calor de un amor incomparable en la laguna de Acuario.


Capricornio suspiró nuevamente cuando una ráfaga de aire chocó contra su rostro. ¿Acaso era normal que, en un lugar tan bello como lo era el recinto de Ganimedes, hiciera tanto aire? Debería ser normal, estuvo prácticamente un buen rato rogándole a Acuario para que le permitiera citar a Aires en aquel lugar, propiedad de la portadora del agua. ¿En serio debía tener un temperamento insoportable aquella sirena de cabellos azules? En buen momento le había hecho aquella petición, la compañía de su novio, Escorpio, siempre era buena si querías entablar una conversación agradable con Acuario.  
Sin embargo, la sirena le había puesto una condición y esta era que ella no le llevaría a ningún lugar y que si quería usar su recinto privado debía caminar hasta él. Por ello se encontraba cansado, justo en el selva que le pertenecía a su amigo Tauro, la cual se hallaba cerca del recinto de Acuario. Si él deseaba ver a Aries, debía asumir cualquier reto.

¿Y por qué deseaba tanto verse con Aries, la bella carnero de cabellos rosas, en ese bello lugar? Simple, la cabra cardinal se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y, como buen hombre que era, quería confesar sus sentimientos de la forma más romántica que se le pudiera ocurrir. Capricornio podía tener un carácter horrible, pero si se lo proponía, podía ser la persona—o el espíritu estelar—más romántico del mundo astral.

Jadeó cuando la caminata se volvió pesada, y su último recurso para no perder sus fuerzas fue detenerse en un frondoso árbol de selva que, curiosamente, tenía tallado el símbolo de Tauro. ''Taurus siempre tan territorial'', pensó la cabra de mar, mientras sus dedos delineaban el fino tallado de uno de sus mejores amigos. En eso, pudo escuchar algunos paso y cuando se giró para saber de quien eran se percató de que se hallaba bastante cerca del recinto de Acuario. Una pequeña laguna que estaba conectada con una cascada tranquila, rodeada de piedras de distintos tamaños en colores grises y un suelo de césped—totalmente diferente al césped de la selva de Tauro, incluso se notaba la diferencia de color y textura—lleno de flores azules. Capricornio se dio cuenta de, que al igual que Tauro, Acuario era territorial. También había puesto su signo en una de las grandes rocas que se encontraban en los costados de la cascada.

Y mientras Capricornio se preocupaba por deleitarse con el lugar privado de Acuario—olvidándose por completo del porque se giró y dándose una idea de la privacidad del lugar—, los pasos se fueron incrementando hasta que un par de botas de lana pisaron el césped claro cubierto por azules flores. Era Aries, quien apenas llegaba a su punto de encuentro con Capricornio. Y Capricornio, un poco distraído, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y se incorporó en su lugar, acomodando su traje y respirando profundo antes de prepararse mentalmente para todo lo que se le avecinaba.  
Aries observó asombrada el recinto de Acuario, era la primera vez que lo veía y le parecía simplemente hermoso. Caminó dentro del límite, se agachó para ver cada flor—siendo una hortensia la que llamó más su atención—, tocó con suavidad las piedras y escuchó relajada el caer del agua desde la cascada.

—¡Ahh! ¡Este lugar es muy bonito! Qué suerte tiene Acuario—exclamó ella, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos carmesí rosado.

Capricornio escuchó su admiración por el lugar, y una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios rosas. Quizá y eso le había dado el suficiente valor para aparecer. Con su mano, hizo su cabello blanco con mechones negros para atrás, apartando el cabello de su frente antes de ajustar sus lentes negros y darse media vuelta, decidido a presentarse ante su amada.

—Aries.

Pero Capricornio no contaba con que el líder del calendario zodiacal, el espíritu más fuerte que tenía el mundo astral, se apareciera como si nada en aquel lugar. ¿Qué hacía Leo ahí? Capricornio se detuvo en su lugar, frunciendo el entrecejo con enojo tras ocultarse en el frondoso árbol para ver al escena con atención. ¿Por qué Acuario no presentaba señales de molestia cuando Leo irrumpió en su territorio?, se preguntó mentalmente y es que la explicación de que la sirena temía ante el poder del león no encajaba perfectamente.

—¿Leo? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Leo ajustó sus gafas de cristal verde, sonriendo amigablemente hacia la pequeña cordero blanco—Ah, perdón... ¿Dije algo que no debía?  
—Para nada, Aries, es bueno encontrarte aquí—expresó él, tomando una distancia de amistad entre su persona y la chica—. Me sorprende que, conociendo el carácter de Acuario, no haya estallado en furia cuando pisaste este lugar.  
—Bueno... No estoy aquí por mero gusto, ¡jamás me permitiría molestar a los demás espíritus!  
—Entonces supongo que alguien te citó en un lugar tan bello como este—comentó Leo, como si no quisiera la cosa el entrar a ese tema—, alguien como... ¿Capricornio?

La sonrisa socarrona que el león le había mostrado a la chica causó en Capricornio una mueca de desagrado y confusión. ¿Cómo sabía él que le había citado en aquel lugar? Podía ser la segunda mano del rey de los espíritus, pero no tenía poder alguno para conocer los planes y pensamientos de los demás signos. Inconscientemente, Capricornio empuñó su diestra, procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?  
—¿Entonces sí fue él? Vaya, es curioso que alguien tan callado y serio como Capricornio pudiera ganarse el permiso de Acuario y lograr invitarte a un lugar así—Leo se agachó justo en la hortensia que hacía minutos se ganaba los ojos del carnero y con suavidad la arrancó del suelo. ''Puede que seas el líder pero si Acuario se entera de esto, que es lo más seguro, te matará'', pensó Capricornio, y seguramente Aries pensaba igual por la expresión de asombro que mantenía—. Ten, es para ti.

Y el fuerte sonrojó que se pintó en las mejillas de la chica jugó el papel de rasguño en el corazón de Capricornio, y otro rasguño más se sumó cuando ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, con cierto grado de timidez. Una hermosa sonrisa, sin dudad, pero no fue a causa suya.  
Capricornio tentó el bolsillo de su traje, endureciendo sus facciones.

—Leo...  
—Aries, ¿qué te parece si tomamos asiento cerca de la laguna?—propuso él, a lo que Aries asintió acompañándolo—¿Sabes? Este lugar lo usa Acuario cuando quiere tener un tiempo a solas con Escorpio. Duran bastante rato aquí, o eso me han contado; y no los culpo, es un lugar precioso.

¡Ajá! Capricornio lo sabía, su mente le daba la vaga idea de que aquel lugar tenía el aire de Escorpio, un aire totalmente empalagoso y digno de esa pareja. Pudo juzgar, gracias a la mirada que Leo le lanzaba a Aries, que ellos dos tenía un tiempo muchísimo más intimo ahí; sin embargo, Aries no captó gracias a su inocencia. Capricornio casi suspira, su corderito era tan perfecta.

—Acuario se ve realmente feliz con Escorpio—comentó ella, oliendo la flor—, y parece ser que Escorpio le ama más que nada.  
—Sí, son perfectos juntos—continuó él—. ¿Tú tienes a alguien que ames, Aries?—esa pregunta hizo enrojecer a la de cabellos rosas, mientras que la cabra de mar salía de su escondite.

Él contestaría por ella, no existía necesidad en que Aries le contestara a Leo. ¿Cómo por qué? El ego de Capricornio era suficiente como para saber que Aries le amaba a él, y sus celos eran fuertes como para impedirle a Leo una jugada.  
Después de todo, Capricornio sabía que Leo estaba enamorado de Aries.  
Caminado al compás de los balbuceos de Aries, Capricornio sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de hierro inoxidable.

—¿A-Alguien qué ame? ¿Y-Yo?  
—Claro que sí, debes amar a alguien, ¿no?—murmuró dulcemente Leo, tras una pequeña risa—Por ejemplo, yo te amo a ti.

Capricornio palideció, se detuvo en seco y jadeó suavemente.

Leo se había adelantado a las cosas.

La zurda del espíritu de la cabra fue a dar debajo de su camisa, sacando del saco una cadena hecha de cobre, con un precioso medio corazón con berilio incrustado en éste en forma de ''V''; el símbolo de Aries.

—Leo... B-Bueno, yo...—Aries jugaba con la pequeña pero hermosa flor, viendo el atardecer en el agua por la pena—yo... ¡también te amo a ti, Leo!  
Entonces, un resplandor dorado llamó la atención de ambos espíritus, pintando sus espaldas de una luz metálica. Leo sabía perfectamente a que se debía, por lo que tan sólo tomó la barbilla de Aries y le plantó un suave pero romántico beso en sus labios. Aries tan sólo respondió de la misma forma, dejando la hortensia en sus piernas para tomar la mano de Leo con fuerza.  
Un poco alejado de ellos se encontraba la cadena de hierro, mostrándose ante el amor de Leo y Aries un dije en forma de medio corazón con incrustaciones de diamante y rubí, con el signo de una ''V'' con un remolino; el signo de Capricornio.

Era curiosa la situación de ambos collares. Ambos estaban hechos para dos personas, para compartirse y atesorarse de por vida. Pese a eso, uno se encontraba abandonado, solo y sin su otra mitad, llorando en la oscuridad de la jungla de Tauro. Mientras que el otro yacía con dueño, recibiendo el calor de un amor incomparable en la laguna de Acuario.


End file.
